La más loca de las familias
by Irina-Neko-chan
Summary: [Yaoi] [Mpreg] [OoC[ [Lemon] [Pedofilia] La familia Uzumaki y la familia Uchiha, por azares del destino se vuelven amigas; pero ciertos sucesos peligrosos y divertidos harán que más de un sentimiento se despierte entre ellos. ¿Qué pasará? (Resumen completo dentro). SasuNaru - ItaDei. [Pausado -por falta de inspiración, pronto lo volveré a hacer-]
1. Nos conocemos

**Resumen:**

_La familia Uzumaki y la familia Uchiha, por azares del destino se vuelven amigas; pero ciertos sucesos peligrosos y divertidos harán que más de un sentimiento se despierte entre ellos. ¿Qué pasará?_

_Sasuke y Itachi tendrán que luchar por lo que más quieren, ya que todo lo bueno alguien te lo querrá robar._

_Naruto y Deidara tendrán que aprender que no todos los que juran amarte mienten, ya que siempre hay una oportunidad para el amor._

_¿Y el resto de los familiares?_

**Disclaimer: Ni "Naruto" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del asombroso Kishimoto-sensei.**

Alertas: _Yaoi. Mpreg. OoC. Lemon. Pedofilia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1: Nos conocemos.<strong>_

El sol brillaba con fuerza ese caluroso día de verano; en una humilde casa de una pobre aldea, un chico trabaja en unos campos de siembra tras la casa. El chico era Naruto Uzumaki, un doncel de 14 años, rubio de ojos azules, piel color canela y tres marcas en sus mejillas simulando los bigotes de un _neko_.

—¡Naruto!—lo llamó su madre—A comer.—dijo sonriente la mujer de cabello rojo escarlata y piel blanca, de unos 28 años

—Claro.—respondió con una gran sonrisa

Ambos entraron a la casi destruida casa de colores cálidos, donde un hombre de 30 años, rubio de ojos azules, les esperaba con una sonrisa; y a un lado de Minato estaba otro chico rubio, con el cabello largo amarrado en un cola alta y con un mechón tapando uno de sus ojos. El mellizo de Naruto, el doncel Deidara Uzumaki. Kushina y Naruto se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de madera, y así los cuatro comenzaron su breve comida.

Los Uzumaki era una familia feliz, humilde y -por desgracia- pobre; gracias al sueldo de ambos padres podían alcanzar para cuidar bien a sus mellizos de 14 años. Pero no se quejaban, ellos serían felices mientras estuvieran juntos; aunque admitían que no les vendría mal un poco de dinero.

—Chicos.—llamó de repente Kushina—Preparaos con la ropa más elegante que tengáis, vamos a visitar a la familia de mi amiga.

—¿Mikoto Uchiha?—preguntó Minato con una ceja alzada

—Exactamente.

—Pero...—musitó Naruto, llamando la atención de la familia—¿Los Uchiha no eran la familia más adinerada de Tokio?

—Lo son, y por eso quiero que le cauiseis buena impresión a los hijo de Mikoto y a su marido. Solo será un día, lo prometo.

Deidara soltó una carcajada, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado.

—Claro que sí, lo que sea por verte feliz mamá.—los rubios asintieron con la cabeza

Kushina sonrió.

_**.:S&N:.**_

—¿Uzumaki?—preguntó Fugaku, ese nombre le resultaba ya muy conocido

—La familia de Kushina.—aclaró su mujer, mientras seguía intentando que sus hijos no se mataran entre ellos

—Ah, la peli-roja tan extravagante.—masculló simplemente

—Viene de camino con su marido y sus hijos, quiero que los tres os comportéis, ¿de acuerdo?—el aura asesina que desprendía la morena hacía imposible la tarea de negarse

Con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza, los tres morenos aceptaron la orden. Los mellizos Uchihas de 19 años corrieron a cambiarse de ropa, mientras que el padre de familia estudiaba a su sonriente esposa; no le molestaba su sonrisa, todo lo contrario, se enamoraba más de ella, pero... ¿por qué esa exagerada felicidad por la visita de una amiga?

—¿No estás demasiado contenta?—preguntó ladeando la cabeza

Mikoto suspiró.

—Kushina y yo queremos que nuestros hijos se casen con los hijos Uzumaki.—Fugaku abrió los ojos con sorpresa—Bueno, ella aún no lo sabe, se lo diré hoy.—el moreno alzó una ceja formulando un mudo "¿Por qué?"—Así ellos saldrán de la pobreza.

—Comprendo.—susurró Fugaku, que para sorpresa de Mikoto, sonrío—¡Pues se hará!—exclamó levantándose del sillón

Mikoto río; bueno, tenía el consentimiento de Fugaku y sabía que Kushina quería eso; ahora solo faltaba que los niños se conocieran.

—Por cierto, habrá un problema.—decía retirándose para ir con sus hijos—Sasuke y Itachi tienen 19 años, pero los mellizos Uzumaki tienen 14.

_¡PUM!_

—¿Era necesario desmayarse?—se preguntaba la cansada morena observando a su inconsciente marido, pero aún así lo amaba

_**.:S&N:.**_

Tras varios kilómetros de viaje, la familia Uzumaki llegó a la lujosa mansión Uchiha. Los mellizos rubios soltaron un suspiro de asombro, mientras que los padres de estos simplemente rieron. Kushina se acercó a la puerta y llamó, unos segundos despues Mikoto abrió la puerta.

—Que linda te ves, Kushina.—alabó la morena, observando la figura de su amiga

Kushina llevaba un bestido azul celeste y zapatos planos negros; ningún otro -además de sus conocidos- podría a ver sabido al instante que ese bestido lo había hecho ella misma, pero Mikoto sabía que la ropa de los cuatro la hacían ella y Naruto.

—Muchas gracias.—respondió la mencionada

—Pasad.—dijo Mikoto haciéndose a un lado

Los cuatros visitantes entraron en la majestuosa casa, en el salón estaban los morenos de la casa esperándolos. Sasuke y Itachi se esperaban a unos mellizos feos y molestos, pero se sorprendieron notablemente cuando un par de adorables rubios entraron por la puerta.

Itachi se fijó en Deidara, el rubio llevaba un traje verde botella que le sentaba bastante bien; la sonrisa feliz del Uzumaki hizo que un imperceptible rubor se apoderara de las mejillas del Uchiha.

Sasuke observó a Naruto, el doncel llevaba el mismo traje que su hermano salvo que el suyo era de color naranja; cuando los azules ojos de Naruto se posaron en los oscuros de Sasuke -acompañados de una gran sonrisa- el Uchiha se ruborizó.

Deidara no paró de mirar a Itachi, él y su hermano llevaban el mismo traje negro pero -según el rubio- a Itachi le quedaba mejor.

Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke, le llamaba la atención pero él no era como su hermano; él no iba a dejarse enamorar otra vez; pero no negaba de que era muy atractivo.

Mikoto había presenciado ese intercambio de miradas -algunas más obvias que otras-, lo que la hizo sonreír; iba a ser difícil, pero conseguiría que su amiga y familia pudieran permitirse los lujos que se merecían.

_**Continuará.**_

_Espero que les guste, me gustaría saber su opinión. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._


	2. Una tarde de hermanos

**Capitulo dos: Una tarde de hermanos.**

Era un día tranquilo en la mansión Uchiha, Mikoto y Fugaku disfrutaban del inusual silencio que reinaba en el ambiente; y todo gracias a que los mellizos había decidido hacer una tregua en su eterna guerra por "matar" al otro, para ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

—Mikoto.—llamó el moreno, Mikoto le miró—¿Cres que Sasuke y Itachi consigan enamorar a Naruto y a Deidara?

—Bueno, Itachi seguramente que sí; pero Sasuke... Él se fijó en Naruto, y Naruto es... un poco difícil, por decirlo así.

—¿Difícil?—alzó una ceja

—Naruto confia fácilmente en la gente, pero cuando se trata de amor... Es complicado conseguir que Naruto confíe en que tu amor es verdad. Es fácil, más o menos, conseguir que se enamore de ti, pero a la hora de que piense que tú lo quieras de verdad... es chungo(1).

—Y... ¿Por qué pasa eso?

—Por malas experiencias en el amor.

—Ya veo.—suspiró

_**.:SasuNaru-Lover:.**_

—Oi, Sasuke.—llamó Itachi a su hermano—¿Qué miras?

Los hermanos Uchiha había acordado dejar de intentar superar al otro, al menos por un tiempo, y ayudarse a encontrar alguna forma de conquistar a los mellizos Uzumaki. Así que tras mucho pensar decidieron ir al mercado, con la inocente idea de poder encontrar a alguien que conociera a los rubios. Y en ese preciso momento, Sasuke se había quedado quieto observando un puesto de ropa. Itachi se acercó a él, y se colocó a su lado.

—Mira.—dijo Sasuke, señalando una camisa en concreto—¿Esos no son Naruto y Deidara?

En efecto, la camisa blanca llevaba impresa una fotografía de los hermanos Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa.

—Cierto.—concordó su hermano

—¿Conocen a los hermanos?—preguntó el tendero

—Sí.—asintió Sasuke

—Pues son unos grandes chicos,—comenzó a hablar el tendero—son muy amables y cariñosos, aunque...—dudó

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas, junto una ceja alzada, ante la duda del tendero.

—¿Aunque...?—incitó Itachi

—Los mellizos tuvieron una muy mala experiencia con el amor, y aunque Dei-chan ya superó _eso_, Naruto es un tema muy distinto. La traición le hizo mucho daño, y es bastante difícil poder llegar a su corazón.—explicó el hombre, indiferente al asombro de los mellizos Uchiha, más concretamente de Sasuke

—Comprendemos.—dijo Itachi—Muchas gracias por hablar con nosotros, pero debemos irnos. Hasta otro día.—se despidió llevandose a su hermano por el brazo

—Esos dos...—susurró para sí el tendero—¿Son los Uchiha? ¿Conocen a los Uzumaki?—sonrió—Tal vez... Tal vez puedan ayudar a los pequeños rubios, ¿no?

_**.:SasuNaru-Lover:.**_

—¡Naru-niichan! ¡Mira esto!—exclamó Deidara, sujetando dicho objeto ante la cara de Naruto—¿No es genial?

—Claro que sí, Dei-chan.—respondió el mencionado, observando la camisa holgada que mostraba su hermano

Naruto y Deidara caminaban por el mercado, mirando los abundantes puestos de ropa, accesorios y comida que allí había. Pero, obviamente, no compraban nada, solo quería estar un rato a solas hablando.

—Dei-chan,—lo llamó Naruto—dime algo; ¿qué te pareció Itachi Uchiha?

Naruto alzó una ceja ante el ligero rubor en las mejillas de su hermano, entonces se temió lo peor.

—Bueno, Itachi-kun es muy amable, un poco serio pero de gran carisma y...—el rubor aumentó—También es muy atractivo, no lo puedo negar.

Naruto suspiró, su hermano era demasiado enamoradizo y confiado; aunque él tenía que admitir -aunque no lo haría- que Itachi le agradó, así que solo esperaba que su hermano menor -al menos por madurez- no resultara herido.

—¿Y tú?—preguntó de repente Deidara—¿Qué te pareció Sasuke-kun?—preguntó con picardía pintada en su voz

—Dei-chan,—dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido—ya sabes que no quiero hablar ni tener nada que ver con el amor.—suspiró al ver el puchero en los labios de su hermano—No voy a negar que es lindo y que le cogí cierto cariño, pero no creo que él vaya a ser distinto a los demás.

—Naru-niichan.—lo llamó el pequeño doncel

—Dime.

—No todo el mundo es como Sai.—Naruto frunció el ceño

—Dei-chan, ya te dije que no quiero volver a oír el nombre de ese bastardo.

—Gomen, Naru-niichan.—se disculpó

Los hermanos Uzumaki continuaron su camino por el mercado, pero en completo silencio, cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

—_"Naru-niichan, espero que te des cuenta de que no todo el mundo es tan hipócrita como Sai. De verdad que lo espero."_

—_"Sasuke Uchiha... ¿Eres distinto a los demás? ¿O solo eres un bastardo traidor como todos?"_

* * *

><p>(1) Chungo: Difícil.<p>

**N/A:** Sí, sé que es breve pero mi inspiración hizo _¡Puft!_. -n- Espero que les guste el segundo capitulo. Nos vemos~~~~

_amante-animei, _gracias por tu comentario. Y la pedofilia es cuando un mayor de edad mantiene una relación de índole romantico-sexual con un menor de edad. 'n-n


End file.
